A Different Reason
by ShadowForce18
Summary: A different reason for Sasuke to leave. R


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of the rights.

Takes place before Susuke leaves, but after Tsunade becomes the Hokage.

**A Different Reason**

"_I can't believe that jerk would leave for such a stupid reason the jerk."_ Thought Naruto as he and along with Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shikamaru as they chased the Sound ninjas.

It all started with:

Practice had just ended for Genin Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake

"Now Naruto don't forget to eat more vegetables otherwise you won't get as tall as Sasuke." said Kakashi _"Why is everyone always comparing me to that jerk_." Yelled Naruto _"It's because he eats healthy the way a ninja should eat."_ Lectured Kakashi _"I don't care. I'm my own ninja and I say vegetables are not a healthy food. I bet the Granny Tsunade would agree with me." _Replied Naruto _"Fine then let's take this to the Hokage_." Replied Kakashi.

"_Hello Kakashi Naruto."_ Greeted Shizune. _"Tsunade will see you now." "Thank you Shizune"_ replied Kakashi.

"_Kakashi Naruto just the people I wanted to see."_ Said an exhausted Tsunade. _"Granny Tsunade tell Kakashi-sensei that I don't need to eat vegetables to be a good ninja."_ Yelled Naruto _"Naruto that is no way to talk to the Hokage. You have to show respect to you commanders at this rate you will never be able to become Hokage."_ The one-eyed jounin commanded. _"Please continue Lord Hokage."_

"_Yes, well it appears that with the Chunin Exam being interrupted by the Sand/Sound War the only ones that displayed the characteristics of a Chunin was Shikamaru, but seeing as how Naruto hear was able to fight Gaara of the Dessert using his own chakra through all, except the last few moments of battle I have decided to make Naruto an candidate for Chunin."_ Explained Tsunade

"_Yahoo I get to be a Chunin just like Iruka-sensei!"_ happily yelled Naruto. _"Naruto that is all I wanted the tell you so you may go now."_ Tsunade said with a smile. _"Ok Granny Tsunade bye bye."_ Waved Naruto as he walked out the door.

At this time Kakashi asked _"Lord Hokage are you sure Naruto is up to the responsibilities of Chunin. And may I ask where did you get the information of the battle seeing as Pakkun is still recovering from the battle to tell me or anyone of the battle."_

"_That is quite simple Kakashi before the Yondaime Hokage passed died he had a special way for certain summoning animals to send in reports to him if the summoner either died or was held up for awhile."_ Answered Tsunade

"_So Pakkun wrote up the report and sent it to you Lord Hokage?"_ the dog summoner asked. _"No Pakkun didn't."_ Stated the Hokage. _"Then who?" "It was Gamabunta the Frog Boss." "Then it was Jiraiya-sama that defeated Gaara then?" "No it was Naruto using the nine-tailed fox's power." "Lord Hokage I think I know my students well enough to know that Naruto is not at the level to learn how to summon any animal yet." "Is that so then Hatake-san"_ Tsunade said in a sneaky way _"Then how about we make a bet then. The winner gets to ask anything from the loser ok." "Alright Tsunade-sama"_

Both thought _'This bet is in the bag.'_

"_Alright Kakashi if I win you will have to not read Jiraiya's books for a four months along with training under Gai for two years as his subordinate and you must do everything he says without question as long as it is within the laws of Konoha village." _Stated as her bet.

'_There is no way for me to lose so I can go for it and get what I want from the Hokage." _Thought Kakashi _"Ok Tsunade-sama I accept your wager. For mine though when I win you will have to give me double the pay for all missions that I do, along with that you will have to make all hot springs have a mixed bath area and well as have three women willing to make and serve me breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, clean my house and love the Icha Icha Paradise series."_ He replied as his bet _"Deal. Did you get all that Shizune." Asked Tsunade "Yes I did Tsunade-sama."_ Shizune said through the intercom on the desk. _"I have the contract ready with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino to be the witnesses." "Alright send them in so that we may sign it."_ Said the Legendary Sucker

"_We will have Naruto summon any kind of frog from a child frog all the way to Gamabunta alright."_ Stated Tsunade. _ "Works for me."_ Replied the Copy Ninja

"_We will have Naruto summon at practice tomarrow so don't be late."_ Said Tsunade. _"Alright."_ Replied Kakashi and with that he left.

The next day arrives.

_"Good Morning! Sakura! Sasuke!" _ Yelled an extremely hyperactive Naruto. _"Not so loud Naruto it's still early."_ Yelled Sakura as Sasuke stayed quiet.

_"Good Morning, everyone."_ Said a happily amused Kakashi

"_Your late! Kakashi-sensei."_ Yelled both Sakura and Naruto and pointing a Kakashi until they realize he was on time.

Just then the other rookie nine and Gai's team showed up with Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, and the Konohamaru Ninja Squad.

"_This is going to be funny for Kakashi right Tsunade." _Said a amused Jiraiya _"Yes this will be funny when he loses."_ Stated Tsunade.

"_Alright everyone I have an announcement."_ Said Tsunade _"First off I would like to announce that another candidate for Chunin has been found and that person is …"_ she paused to give it a little suspense.

All the girls except Hinata listened in suspense thinking that it was Sasuke.

"_Naruto Uzamaki!"_ Tsunade stated with pride. _"Congratulations Sas…."_ Their yell of congrats was silenced when they realize who she said the newest Chunin.

But what surprise everyone including Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai was Hinata. Who without realizing it gave Naruto a chakra reinforced hug. When she realized what she did she fainted.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was busy writing new story ideas for his book thinking _'Making Naruto my apprentice might no be as bad as I thought it will give me a lot more ideas since he gets into so much trouble."_

Finally, after Hinata woke up, Tsunade said everyone could go. With everyone about to leave Tsunade stopped Gai.

"_Gai would you stay a moment."_ Asked Tsunade. _"Certainly Lord Hokage it would do me the great honor to talk to you in this spring time of youth."_ Declared Gai _"I would like to tell you that you may have a new student joining you outside of team practice."_ Stated Tsunade. At that the other jounin instructors stayed knowing that no jounin was to receive no more than three genin. So with them staying the other Genins stayed even if Shikamaru thought it was to troublesome of anyone to listen to something that wasn't important.

"_Alright Naruto front and center."_ State Shizune. After Naruto did what he was told to do. _"Now Naruto I want you to summon any frog from a child size to Gamabunta. Ok."_ Asked Shizune. _"Ok Shizune-neechan."_ Stated Naruto

What Shizune asked Naruto the other Genin thought was impossible except for Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Lee.

For Sasuke he activated his Sharingan to copy the jutsu so he could perfect it later.

Naruto used his blood and then made the seals and yell _"Summoning Technique!"_

Out of the clouds of smoke appeared a frog bigger then Naruto. It looked at him. It then smacked him in the face and said _"Don't summon us if your not in danger."_ With that it puffed away in smoke.

Now Kakashi was shocked and then horrorifed because he just then remembered what he had to do now.

"_To bad for you Kakashi now you know the rules of are bet."_ Teased Tsunade. _"Gai I would you to meet your new student for the next two years Kakashi Hatake."_

For the first time in his life Gai was struck stupid by that statement. He then fainted. With Lee doing his best to wake him up.

The other jounins were laughing so hard it started to hurt. And all the Genin except Sasuke thought poor Kakashi.

Meanwhile Sasuke thoughts are _"Why can't I do that stupid summoning if that loser Naruto can do it the so can I."_

"_If I go to Orochimaru then he can show me how to do that stupid technique. I'd better leave tonight so that they don't realize that I left."_ Sasuke planned.

After Naruto and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of the End.

"Naruto I am regrettably have to take your statue of chunin away. For the council of the village blame you for the failure to bring back currently Missing Nin Sasuke Uchiha.

The end thanks for anyone that reads this story and tell me how you think it was and what rating I should put it under. Please read and review.


End file.
